


Bancale

by Jyana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Levi réfléchit sur sa relation avec Erwin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bancale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/gifts), [Neechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/gifts).



La première fois qu’ils avaient couchés ensembles, cela avait été purement animal. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait réellement compris comment ils étaient passés de leur tranquille discussion sur les recrues de l’année à ça… Ces deux corps qui se jetaient l’un sur l’autre et se dévoraient avec délectation. Mais ce qu’ils savaient c’était qu’ils avaient apprécié. C’est pourquoi lorsque deux jours plus tard, une réunion se termina de nouveau sur le canapé, ils ne furent pas spécialement surpris. Après tout, il aurait fallu vraiment être idiot et aveugle pour ne pas voir qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se trouvaient seuls dans la même pièce, ils cherchaient le contact…

Dès lors, les deux hommes commencèrent à se voir pour autre chose que les missions et les plans de guerre. Toutefois, pour ne pas basculer entièrement et aller vers quelque chose qu’ils craignaient tous deux, ils décidèrent d’une limite : ne pas s’embrasser. Mais ils savaient tous deux, que même cette limite finirait par se briser.

C’est Erwin qui l’a brisée le premier. Il venait de perdre son bras et Rivaille, inquiet, s’était un peu trop approché de lui. En quelques secondes, le commandant avait comblé l’écart et posé ses lèvres sur celui de son caporal dans un baiser bien plus doux que tous ce qui n’avait jamais eu entre eux. Et le brun avait répondu, pas longtemps certes mais juste assez pour que le blond comprenne qu’il était d’accord. Puis, il s’était relevé, avait balancé une remarque sur la sensibilité exacerbée de son supérieur avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il passa le seuil de la porte qu’Erwin prononça son nom, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Et le soldat d’élite s’arrêta pour l’écouter. Mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint, alors il le quitta en silence.

Leur deuxième baiser fut moins doux mais c’était Rivaille qui en était à l’origine. Rivaille qui savait que son amant ne reviendrait peut-être jamais de la capitale. Rivaille, enfin, qui avait promis de ne pas venir le sauver et de rester concentré sur la mission.

Encore une fois, ils n’avaient pas été loin de laisser échapper ce qu’ils ressentaient vraiment l’un pour l’autre. Et encore une fois, ils laissèrent passer l’occasion, laissant encore une fois leur fierté parler plutôt que leur cœur.

Depuis ils ne s’étaient pas revus et le monde entier parlait de la condamnation à mort de l’ex-commandant des bataillons d’exploration. Et pour la première fois, Rivaille Ackermann songeait que leur relation était quand même bancale.

Certes, il était vrai que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n’était pas tout à fait adapté à une tranquille romance. Toutefois il existait encore des couples et même des couples soldats, qui arrivaient à se dire je t’aime autrement que lorsque l’autre était en danger de mort imminente ; ou lorsqu’on venait de voir notre vie défiler devant nos yeux.

Et pour la première fois, assis sur ce foutu rocher, lui, le gamin des rues les envia. Eux qui savaient laisser leur fierté de côté pour réussir à se parler d’amour. Eux qui réussissaient à accepter qu’ils avaient besoin de l’autre pour avancer et qui s’arrêtaient en route pour repartir ensemble.

Alors peut-être que ce qu’il vivait avec Erwin était mille fois plus fort, mille fois plus dingue. Peut-être qu’ils se battaient ensemble depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés et qu’ils avaient une confiance aveugle en l’autre. Peut-être aussi que le brun se battait autant pour venger ceux qui étaient morts que pour aider le blond. Mais faire tout cela n’était plus suffisant et surtout n’avait plus de sens.

Après tout qu’importait qu’aujourd’hui il se batte pour lui s’il ne pouvait même pas le protéger, s’il n’avait même plus le droit de l’empêcher de se sacrifier pour autrui…

Et puis oui, il risquait sa vie chaque jour quand il se battait contre les titans ou contre les membres de la brigade spéciale mais ce n’était pas pareil : il pouvait se défendre. Contre cette justice injuste Erwin Smith ne pouvait rien faire, seulement attendre.

Et s’il avait été quelqu’un d’autre, comme Eren ou Jean ou n’importe lequel de ces humains sensibles, il se serait peut-être mis à pleurer. Mais il n’était pas quelqu’un d’autre et aucune larme ne coula sur son visage et il n’y eut pas non plus de musique triste tandis que le soleil se couchait. Il avait seulement le cœur en miette et l’impression qu’il était peut-être bien aussi con que ce pensait Mikasa.

Enfin, il était trop tard et il ne servait plus à rien de se lamenter. Il continuerait la mission et sauverait Eren et Christa, puis prierait qu’Erwin le soit aussi. Même s’il n’avait jamais cru en aucun dieu et n’était pas prêt de commencer aujourd’hui.

Ensuite, si cet abruti n’était pas mort et qu’il le revoyait, il mettrait ses sentiments sur le tapis et ils feraient l’amour. Encore et encore, pour qu’il puisse vérifier qu’il était bien revenu entier ce fou qui préférait sauver les autres que vivre sa vie.


End file.
